User talk:Mlnuser002
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mlnuser002 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 17:29, January 21, 2010 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Duplicate Images Please do not upload duplicate images as you did with Craftsmens Cottege.jpg. It is already available as File:Craftsman's Cottage.jpg. You are free to use any image uploaded to the Wiki on your user page. Thanks 18:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I got tired of going through every page, and I didn`t know what the cottege file name was, I won`t do do it again. Mlnuser002 (talk) 14:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Premium membership Great! Our first customer! Befriend georgeeric999 and ronaldo23 and give the clicks to georgeeric999's rabbit. 21:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Not me Ronaldo23. georgeeric999 is my account why do you ask? 22:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) 45 each To me I click on 22 on my elemental 22 on my panther. 23:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that. Spend my half of 182 on my pet turtle. Half on my elemental module. 23:27, January 25, 2010 (UTC) My store is open! Mlnuser002 (talk) 15:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure Ill tell flamethrower to mail you some. 21:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I know you want to buy from the store-but please don't buy large quantities of gypsum, pipes, and gems-and i don't really run it anymore ask FreddyderHamster 21:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I run MLN elves now---just tell me. 23:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Look-I don't have 49 Pipes-they are too hard to get...At max I should be able to get 8 a day if my brother helps me...Rank 5 stinks I know...but still...NO store has 50 Pipes or Gypsum in stock...I'm very sorry...if you want other items...then just ask... 22:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Dude...Please....Go easy on me...That will take forever...Ask ajraddatz 02:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) 3 Gypsum? Is that what you ordered? 16:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay I only have 2 right now....I am also busy...but within a day you shall have what you ordered...What are you in MLN? 16:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) My new sig! I got a sig Great-- 14:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Put in the box-- 15:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) mmm 15:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) DUDE...Flamethrower wrote the stock...NOBODY has that much stuff. Group Perfomence have you add me ??? Link My Page [[User:verrell123|verrell123]](''talk| ) 11:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I know we have not had great dealings in the past on account of the fact that I couldn't sell you lots of gypsum and pipes but can you put me in your group performance module? 14:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Bobafett,you want me to put you in? I am still rank 5,but if you can sell me 2 pipe or gypsum per day for 30 clicks max for 47 days(you said you could get 4 per day so this is resonable) you will be first in my gpm. as soon as I am rank 6, and don`t care where it comes from,Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 15:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry...I can... but my brother needs the gypsum and pipes too. Order up! Your order for 25 tires will continue when you befriend me:Voulker On MLN. Cheers! 00:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ? you want 3 space probes -- 00:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pipes and Gypsum :Yes all clicks to my soundtrack. re how many I am still in the top ten sound track and I have 5639 clicks on it no lie -- 01:05, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you are...I am trying to get into top 10 in 1 day I have 165 clicks.